<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The right shade of Grey by Cor321</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836408">The right shade of Grey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321'>Cor321</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HM500 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, HM500, M/M, but all the damn sprinkles fell in, hm discord, it was only meant to be a sprinkle of implied smut, non explicit smut, or you know not, paint colours, painting a wall, these boys get distracted to easily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon brings home a bunch of different paint samples of the colour grey to try in their apartment. Jace doesn’t think it’s necessary, but goes along anyway.... </p><p>Or Simon tries a bunch of colours and Jace does his best not to paint the other man.... but fails?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jace Wayland/Simon Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HM500 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The right shade of Grey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was written for the hunters moon discord weekly HM500 where the prompt must be filled with 500 words or less! The prompt was PAINT.</p><p>This was legit so much fun, it feels good to be back.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon finished unloading all of the paint samples and looked up at Jace, his arms crossed across his chest. ‘<em>God, his biceps looked amazing in that shirt’, </em> Simon thought, although he quickly shook his head, trying to focus on the task at hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious Jace, I know you don’t think this matters but it does! All of these greys look different in the different sunlight.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s all grey babe, are we seriously going to take the time to paint each of these and wait for them to dry?” Jace asked, the fondness seeping through the annoyance in his tone. Simon started opening each small can, setting a paint brush beside each so they were ready to use.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay grab a brush and just make sure they don’t touch please.” Simon grabbed the first brush, painting the light grey on the wall before putting the brush on the lid of the corresponding can. </p><p> </p><p>At first everything went smoothly, and they both worked seamlessly side by side, then as they were just finishing up Jace giggled… something he usually doesn’t do. So  Simon turned toward him with a questioning look, “What was that giggle for?” His suspicion rising, Jace’s brush was now inconspicuously behind his back. “Don’t you even think about it Jace, I know we put plastic down, but if we get paint on this hardwood I will never forgive you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you hardwood.” Jace grinned, proud of his obvious pun.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Jace, that's the easiest one in the book.” But Simon couldn’t suppress the huffed laughter that came out. Then out of nowhere Jace brought his paintbrush to Simon’s cheek, smearing grey paint all over it. “Dammit Jace I know you’d do that.” He had already brought his own paint brush up to retaliate though, brushing it along his forehead catching some of Jace’s signature golden locks in it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you’re playing dirty now Lewis” Jace said, a predatory look in his eyes. Simon barely had time to back up before Jace brought his paint covered hand to cup Simon’s jaw. His heart rate sped up, breaths only coming in short bursts before he felt the wall on his back. One of Simon’s hands instinctively found their way into Jace’s silky hair, the other trailed under his white t-shirt, grazing the soft skin of Jace’s hips. All Simon heard was a sharp intake of air before their lips crashed together, stealing the last bit of air Simon had in him. Jace’s leg found its way between his thighs, putting just enough pressure to make Simon let out a wanton moan. </p><p> </p><p>Before Simon could overthink it he whispered in Jace’s ear, “Bedroom...now.” And Jace wasted no time grabbing his ass, lifting him off the ground to bring him there.</p><p> </p><p>———-</p><p> </p><p>Simon brought his hand up to his chin, admiring their handy work, “I think we picked just the perfect shade of grey.” </p><p> </p><p>Jace huffed out a fond laugh, “Yeah, out of the 50 we had to choose from.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to check it out my tumblr is schmicosmalec</p><p>Also... yes they did make a mess of the swatches making out because they are dirty boys tsk tsk.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>